Some individuals and businesses find that mobile communications devices provide desirable features, such as the ability to communicate during travel or when away from access to landline communications. Additionally, some calls made via mobile communication devices can be cheaper or more convenient than calls made via a landline telephone. However, some calls made using a mobile communication device can be more expensive than calls made via a landline and may have more limited features. Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods of initiating calls.